The Bed Girl
by Fierce Striker
Summary: One shot. Death is inevitable, fear is just there to sweeten things up.


I walked down the long aisle of bookshelves, each with five shelves and neatly placed books. I searched for the correct textbook for my study, _The Work of the Human Mind Vol X_. As I search, every so often my eyes would become glued to the title of a book, and I would stop to take a look.

I love to read. If you can't take your eyes off on a book, take it and see if it's interesting. Of course, they weren't related to any of my studies. Five minutes later, I finally found the textbook I was looking for. The textbook was on top of the bookshelf.

 _Why, why is it always heights. I'm going to need a ladder for this._

Fortunately there was a ladder further down the bookshelf. I placed the ever growing stack of books down on the floor and proceed on pulling the ladder along the railings that were nailed along the bookshelf.

As I pulled the ladder, a book had caught my attention.

 _A book with no title? Wonder what this one is about._

I pulled the book out. The book was white with black trimmings and it had no title, author or description. I opened the book to see what was inside.

" _Day 1: I awoke in a white room with three doorways; each doorway had its own color: brown, orange, and black. I went to open the brown door. Behind the brown door was a small room with a wooden chest. I went in and opened the wooden chest. It was a picture of my family. I heard-"_

I closed the book. Already interested, I didn't want to spend my entire night reading; I had finals coming up. I took the book and continued pulling the ladder to my stack of books on the floor. Finally got the textbook that I was looking for and I headed back to my messy study table at the far corner of the library. I had six books and they were heavy.

It is nine at night. The library is huge and dark, the only light coming from the dim ceiling lamps hanging far apart from one another. The library is filled with various books, many of which were donated by the locals. However, it's too quiet. Usually the locals were more lively; usually I'd hear the occasional loud whispers or giggles, but this was not weren't much local tonight, usually there would be more and will cause few noises throughout the library; tonight must be a particular night. I approached my messy desk and slowly placed the heavy books down on the table, not wanting to cause any unwanted noises. I grabbed _The Work of the Human Mind Vol X_ from the pile of books and resumed my studying. An hour later, I looked at my phone. The time is ten thirty five.

 _Time to go home I guess._

I gathered my scattered papers and stuffed them in a black folder, and slowly organized my things so I could easily put them in my bag. I finished packing and headed to the front desk to check out the six books.

 _Heavy as ever, I should really exercise more._

Luckily this library never closes, otherwise I would have trouble studying for my finals.

As I walked in the direction of the front desk, I noticed that no one was around.

 _Weird, the "All-Nighters" aren't here. I should hurry so I can get some sleep; after all, "it is dangerous for a_ _clumsy idiot_ _girl to not be at home at this kind of time" said one **particular** friend, despite **me** living in the middle of no where, where crime is literally non-existent. What can go wro-_

My left foot slipped and I fell backwards. I immediately felt a burning sensation on my right thigh as my right knee bend forward. My bag landed on the floor, followed by my head. Fortunately the bag was there to prevent my head from slamming onto the floor. However, my glasses flew into the oblivion.

 _Bullshit._

I slowly sat up with my hands up, as if I was searching for something in the dark, except that it was blurry. After a few minutes of fumbling the floor, I finally found my glasses. I got up and looked at what I slipped on.

Nothing.

 _Absolutely_ _. Bullshit. Floor isn't even wet, what gives?_

The aisles were dim and dark; I could barely see the end of the bookshelves. I reached the front desk, only to be greeted by a sleeping old lady, her head resting on her right arm.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked, trying to wake her from her slumber.

She snorted and opened her eyes. Seemingly startled, she looked about the room until her eyes met mine.

"Oh!" exclaimed the librarian, "Yes what can I help you with?"

I placed the books on the desk and said "To check out."

"Why yes, it'll be done shortly, can I have your library card?" asked the librarian.

I took my wallet out of my pocket and noticed a black card behind my ID card.

 _When did I get this?_

Pushing the thought aside, I took my library card out from my wallet and handed it to the librarian.

"Thank you dear; please wait a moment."

I looked back at my wallet to see what the black card was, but the black card disappeared. I stared at my wallet.

 _Am I getting enough sleep?_

"Thank you for waiting dear, the books are all checked out. Would you like a bag?"

I looked up to see the stack of books arranged oppositely with my library card on top.

"No thanks."

I grabbed my library card and shoved it into my wallet. Then I grabbed the books, shoved it into my bag and made my way to the library's entrance.

"Good night."

"Have a good night dear, oh and stay safe!"

* * *

I stepped out of the Engulfed Light Public Library as per the name of this town. There were no cars were on the streets. A brisk wind blew my face. The library was at the borderline of cold and warm, but leaning more towards the cold side of the temperature. The street was long and engulfed by the night; of course there are street lights, but not enough to light the road in it's entirety. I started to walk down the long, dark street and started to get lost in thought. I live in a small town; only a few hundred people live here. Once more, a brisk wind hit my face, this time coming from the direction of Bleak Loch, the name of the lake in this town **.** The lake is huge and deep. legends say that a witch that lived nearby took control of all the townsfolk, except for one, that were asleep and made them drown themselves, leaving only one behind to witness the horror of being alone the next day.

Aside from the lake, Engulfed Light is in the middle of a very dark forest called Vexed of the Wan Forest. Rumors say that there are various types of monsters that can be found there. Because of these rumors, we rarely see anyone coming into town, aside from the usual locals going to the city for work and such. Though I doubt there are actually monsters to begin with, it makes me want to question the founders of this town on why this town was built in the middle of a very dark forest, when in fact this town could've been built **outside** of the very dark forest. I continued walking down the street as I contemplate about my forsaken town, but something stopped me. I didn't know why, but I stopped and looked at the lake. Then I saw a small black figure rise from the water and approach the shore.

 _Who in the right mind would want to swim at this time?_

It felt like deja vu when one of my roommates happened to send me a link to a "jump scare" comic, which I didn't know about, with that **hideous** noise played on loop, it made me jump out of my seat, screaming and curling myself into a ball with my hands in my ears. I almost cried. The person stood still, back facing towards me but then it abruptly twisted its head. It was looking at me. Its head then tilted in an inhuman angle and twitched as if it was having a spasm. My mouth dropped and my eyes widened. I was stuck in place, frozen in terror; its eyes were gleaming, black with red iris. It smiled at me. My mind was empty, my breathing quickened. I started to tremble and my vision became blurry. My legs finally willing to respond but trembled uncontrollably. I tried to run but instead fell on my hind. Suddenly my head started to hurt, as if it was splitting in half. I covered my head with hands as I fell over to my side, eyes closed as tears swelled and streamed down to the ground. I felt a sudden cold gentle breeze on my face, I slowly parted my eye lids, just to see the same face from before. I gasped, and I saw darkness.

* * *

I awoke in my room. Another new day of life, another arduous day at college. I was still tired from yesterday's study session. I sat up and turned to my right with my head down, still mentally preparing to get out of bed. While planning the day in my thoughts, I got up with my hands up in the air. I moaned as I stretched out of my sleep.

"I feel ALIVE!"

 _Only for a moment though._

I lived in alone in a small apartment complex that houses five people, each apartment having a bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen. The apartment was rather small, the dining room, also my bedroom, acting as the inbetween point for the bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen. I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I rubbed my eyes and looked into the bathroom mirror above the sink. My hair was messed up as always, but oddly it wasn't as messy as it usually was. I turned the water on.

After finished preparing myself, I stepped out and headed to the closet. I opened closet and noted the mirror hung on it's inner door; I was already dressed. Confused, I closed the closet door and looked at the time besides my bed. The time was twelve in the morning, it was midnight. Confused even more, I went and grabbed my phone off the table besides my bed and flipped the cover, the day is December 8th, 2014, and time is twelve in the morning.

 _December 8th? Am I having a memory lapse?_

Still confused, I went back to the closet and changed to my pajamas. I looked at my phone again. Twelve o' two, December 8th, 2014. I placed my phone on the table and went to bed.

Fifteen minutes passed. I don't feel tired at all.

 _Great, can't sleep, guess I'll tire myself out by studying._

I got out of bed and went towards my desk. Sitting down, I reached for my book bag. It felt light. Too light. Opening my bag, I realized that all my textbooks and folders were gone. All that remained was the white book without a name.

 _Was there a hole in the bag?!_

I felt around my bag, but there were no holes to be found. I slammed my forehead onto my desk.

 _Great, just great. I lost all of my review papers and practice tests. More importantly how much were those books anyway? Do I even have enough to pay them all, I mean some were donated, right? It'll probably cost_ _me more than a_ _month's worth of allowance. Wait, am I going to be in debt?_

I stood up and looked around my apartment.

 _Not here._

I looked at the window, it was dark and raining. Trees swayed left and right as the wind rushed by.

I went back to my desk and sat down. I rested my head in my hands, defeated.

 _Hello, and welcome to my life Mr. Debt, I hope you don't find Ms. Debt anywhere in my life._

I looked to the left and saw the white book.

 _This stress is getting to me. I_ _guess I can **afford** to take my mind off this for now._

I sat up and grabbed the book and flipped the pages up to where I had left off in the library.

* * *

" _I heard tapping on the window._ _Through the window lay a great abyss, unending darkness. It was a downpour outside, rain continually tapping on the glass pane._

 _I went back to the bedroom. The brown door closed behind me as I left. I put the small picture of my family inside my pocket and went to take a look at the other rooms behind their colored doors. I opened the orange door and found a long dark hallway with many other doors lining its sides. I stepped in. The door slammed shut behind me. Surprised, I turned back and tried to open the door. It wouldn't open. I turned to face the length of the hallway; there was a door to the right. I went to see what was inside, only to be greeted with a shock, a sharp pain in my head like I'd never felt before. A sharp pole pierced my forehead, the pole stopping halfway through my forehead. It slowly moved forward. I was still alive somehow, still conscious. I began to cry. I could feel the pole rubbing, grinding my brain causing sharp pain and uncontrollable twitching. I felt something warm from my hind and hot liquid streaming down my thighs. I want to scream, I want to collapse, I want to end this pain! It feels as if sharp rocks are continually piercing my skull, edges of the rocks ripping and slicing through my brain. I feel my body continuing to twitch uncontrollably, some parts of my body feel like they're on fire while others feel like they're in a deep freeze. The pole finally made it out on the other side and I was greeted with darkness._

 _Day 2: I awoke in a white room with three doorways; each doorway has their own color, brown, orange, and black. I went to open the black door. Inside was a dark room with a purple glowing orb in the center, I can see my reflection on it. Short, straight body, long hair, still developing. And I looked scared. I stepped in. The door slammed shut behind me. Alert, I had felt that I was not alone. I walked towards the glowing orb and was greeted by an old female voice behind me._

" _Hello my dear."_

 _I spun around. No one was there._

" _There is no need to be afraid my dear; I've been waiting for you to come," the mysterious old female voice said._

" _W-what do you want?" I asked nervously._

 _The mysterious old female voice repeated._

" _There is no need to be afraid my dear; I've been waiting for you to come."_

 _A little annoyed, I asked again but only to be answered with silent. I opened my mouth to ask again but was buffeted harshly with an apple, knocking several of my front teeth. I used my hands to get the apple out but my hands wouldn't move, as if they were bound by rope, though my hands were clearly unbound. I used my tongue to push the apple out as I struggled to get my hands free. The apple suddenly started to start moving further into my mouth. I groaned. The apple was stretching my mouth wide, my jaw unhinging, my cheeks ripping and gradually ripping my_ _lingual frenulum_ _. It became hard for me to breathe as the apple slowly advanced towards the back of my throat. my eyes swelled in tears and I started to black out as I gradually grew close to being unconscious. But it never came. The apple was three fourth inside my mouth, but suddenly, it accelerated and barreled down my throat,_ _breaking my jaw at its hinges_ _and stretching my throat as it went down to my stomach._ _I felt that my trachea had been busted open, my throat now exposed to the outside world_ _. My knees gave in and I collapsed, I fell to my knees and bent as I suffer from the burning sensation and the sudden force of insertion. I coughed as if I wanted to get the apple out, but only the knocked tooth came flying out of my mouth as_ _Bile and mucus came out. Copious amounts of green burst from my open trachea, burning my cuts as it gushed over my open wounds and torn tissue. I writhed, wanting to scream, but in doing so introduced the vile acid into my lungs._ _Something grabbed my head and jerked it back up,_ _in doing so, causing more stomach acid to seep into my lungs_ _. I was greeted with more apples forcefully inserted. I fell to my side, crying as extreme pain_ _enveloped me_ _._

" _Oh my poor dear, how your suffering agonizes me, fear not, you shall feel no more," said the mysterious old female voice._

 _I was on my side, but was then forcefully sat straight with my lower jaw loosely hanging outwards._ _I gurgled as I was moved, the many apples moving and squeezing my other inner organs, acid acquainting itself with other parts of my lungs. I could feel that my stomach had ruptured on movement, and pain filled my inner torso as what little stomach acid remained in my stomach seeped down, burning my intestines, liver, and muscle tissu_ _e. I wanted to end this suffering. I looked up and saw a black dot, a dot that I wish would end my suffering._

" _My dear, I bid you well," said the mysterious old female voice._

 _As I watched the black dot slowly growing bigger, I realized that the black dot was not a dot but a sharp pole, the mysterious voice has granted me my wish. The sharp pole went into my mouth and pierced through my spine and coming out to the other side._ _I cried out silently as my pain subsided and eyes grew weary **.**_

" _My dear, this is not the end."_

 _The pole rose and turned 90 degrees such that I was hanging upright, my upper jaw resting firmly on the pole_ _. I was floating. suddenly, all feelings of sensation returned to my lower body, and extreme pain passed through my skull and my spine, as if millions of tiny needles were_ _acutely stabbing me in places where it would cause the most pain. I felt a sticky, itchy sensation on my inner leg; my bowels had evacuated some time ago, only now becoming prevalent amongst the sufferance. The itchiness intensified and accentuated the already unbearable pain, the itchiness spreading down my thighs._ _it was hard to breathe. I couldn't think; I couldn't do anything. I hoped for it to end quickly, but I was slowly being floated towards a huge camp fire. As I was floated towards the huge camp fire, I felt a sudden force pulling me down, I was going on top of the huge camp fire. I was going to be roasted. I felt my body slowly being heated up and licked by the flames._ _The force pulling me down increased, and I felt my skull begin to crack at the point where the pole pierced. My gum splitting to the pole's side under pressure and I felt small cracks form under the skin of my face. I heard a loud crack and_ _I lost conscience._

* * *

 _Day 3: I awoke in a white room with three doorways; each doorway has their own color, brown, orange, and black. I went to open the-"_

I abruptly closed the book.

 _I think I'm going to vomit._

I got up and ran to the bathroom.

I closed the lid and flushed. I turned the water on and rinsed my mouth out.

 _Disgusting._

I got out of the bathroom and fell onto my bed. Once more, I attempted to sleep and was this time met with the relief of darkness.

 **A/N:**

 **Welp, first story first one shot. obviously a one shot, obviously... right?**

 **there's moar to this but i decided to make this a one shotuu, so pls don't h8 me IF i *poked* ya interest.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Special thanks to Pimg for editing \o/**


End file.
